


MASHA ROSTOVA

by Ilarianto, Ilvblacklist



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilarianto/pseuds/Ilarianto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilvblacklist/pseuds/Ilvblacklist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzy run away from Red after the last quarrel. She's been captured and lost her memory...Will Red be able to save her again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Do you have any idea what you did to me?" She asked, looking hard at him, trying to find the words to express the feelings inside. Grey eyes twinkled again, "You came into my life and changed everything I lived for. You ruined my marriage ... You're all I have left. Sam is dead, my husband's dead, I killed Connoly, and the FBI is after me. The only one I can count on is you, and you're the most unreliable person I've ever met. It's very difficult for me to believe. You want to keep me safe? You have a interesting way of handling the task because since you came into my life, I've been shot, beaten, tortured, almost killed by your dear old friend Garrick. I jumped out of a moving ambulance and almost disappeared from the face of the earth in a bathtub full of foul-smelling chemicals! This isn't considered KEEPING ME SAFE! You have the nerve to tell me that I can trust you? Without giving me any answers in return? I'm tired of all this and if you really must know the situation became untenable for me also because despite all of this, I'm in love with you! You bastard! Say something! ..... Raymond Reddington never remains speechless!" A moment later the silence was interrupted by the door slamming violently behind her. She was gone, this time forever. He knew. These were the last words spoken between them, before an exhausted Lizzy would go away with tears in her eyes without once looking back.

They had been on the run for a few months. Together, they had shared a life as a couple, but in reality they were more distant than ever. Red with his guilt and Lizzy, lost in her confused feelings. Then, in an instant she was gone. She was done with him, leaving that enigma of a man alone in that house after trying one last time to bring down his armor. Raymond Reddington, the Concierge of Crime, never lowered his defenses. She knew there was more but could not ignore it any longer. She had to go before the pain devoured her.

With the help of Mr. Kaplan and Dembe she had settled in a safe house in Missouri, guarded by a handful of men. She had a new identity and a new life to live. That night she couldn't sleep, not that the other nights were any different. This time however, she had a strange feeling. The house was safe, Mr. Kaplan and Dembe had helped her settle in and surveillance was active, completely unbeknownst to Red, who was not to know where it was. It had been six months now and she assumed he'd resigned and stopped searching for her. At that moment an imperceptible noise caught her attention. It came from outside and Lizzy immediately grabbed the gun that was on the table, slowly walking to the window.A dozen or so armed masked men were approaching the house and she had no way out. She had to try anyway to escape for fear of being taken.  
The men who were takes to protect her were already likely taken out as she didn't hear anyone attempting to reach her or come to her rescue. She had to find a way out!

Not far from the house was a forest, if she could reach it she could hide and call Dembe or Red... "Oh, Red, I'm so sorry." She whispered and could jut imagine his face twisted and angry because of the danger she put herself in. The thought made her smile. She missed him a lot but she thought that, for Red, she was just a promise to keep, a little girl to save, nothing more. She gathered the courage and began to descend the stairs of the house and head for the porch where she had a wide view of the trees. When she was certain the men would not see her, she began running in the direction of the forest, without looking back. She was a great distance away from the intruders and would be safe. 'They'd never catch me!' She assured herself. In that moment, a pressing pain in the middle of her shoulder. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, her legs were giving away and the view was darkening... she had been shot. Once, twice maybe, but it did not matter, she couldn't do anything. A single word left her lips "RED" as she fell violently banging her head on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

A few Hours later Lizzy woke up in a dark room, she was in a bed, her head and back in excruciating pain. Her first instinct was to get up but she soon realized that there was a throttle grip to her right wrist and she was tied to the leg of the bed preventing her from moving. Her feet were tied as well and she couldn't move. She tried to look around. The room was large enough, a wardrobe on the side in front of her and a bedside table, a coffee table a couple of meters above where she managed to catch a glimpse of a bottle of pills and a syringe. She had likely been drugged, given that she could not focus on anything, her view was blurred and she could barely hear the sounds and voices coming from outside. Above all she did not know where she was, what had happened, and something far worse she could not remember her own identity. "Who am I?" she sobbed. Tears began to run down her cheeks, she felt desperate and in pain, the pain grew more and more and the panic was taking over. She needed air, light, to escape from them as soon as possible, no matter what happened. The people who were holding her in hostage were not friends.  
Lizzy slowly stood, leaning against the wall. The drug was still active in her system and her balance was precarious.  
As soon as the door opened, she tried to pick up on the voices and sounds. She was looking for something familiar. Something to hold onto. "Who are you?" She shook her head and closed her eyes in concentration as the door opened and several men began to approach her.   
"Hello lady, my engagement has arrived!" One of the men said as he moved past the other men. He was in a suit, in his forties. His hair was slicked back. His back straight gave him a noble and fair look. He walked slowly toward Lizzy, eyeing her from top to bottom. He had large light green eyes and a huge smile that softened the features of the face hard. While advancing a phone began to vibrate.

"Jon," the man with the green eyes had a strong British accent. "Please answer, and tell them, whoever they are, that the lady can not respond at this time because she is dead." He kept his eyes fixed on her. In particular, he stared at the scar on his wrist.  
The guard nodded picking up the phone, Lizzy stared at the man trying to capture the voice on the other side of the phone.  
"Miss?" the man with the full caught his eye, he bowed slightly, "I apologize for how you were treated, it was vitally important that you did not escape. You see, I have been personally committed to take you to your father." Just then another man made his entrance into the room.  
"Dimitri, here she is! That's your girl! I did not trust you but I have to say, it was very difficult to catch her!" Dimitri was handsome, smartly dressed, unshaven, short graying hair, his accent made it clear that was not American, the commands were given to the guards in Russian. Liz watched him as he approached, impenetrable gaze, her eyes fixed on her, his face taut, nothing did reveal his intentions, she could not tell if his intentions were good or not, certainly she would find out soon, she thought.  
"I missed you, my daughter," he said, his sharp eyes taking every detail of her face. There was a knife scar under his right eye and another one on his cheek,"Reddington will pay for keeping you away from me."

Lizzy's memories were ephemeral. The doctor had told Dimitri that the cause was the trauma suffered during the fall. She could not remember anything about her childhood nor her adult life. Only a voice, whispering promises in her ear. False promises. She remembers the pain.  
"I always get what I want, Masha," her father said, "despite the efforts of Reddington, you have found your way to me. With you by my side, there is nothing we can not do." Liz did not know what to think, this man was her father? Her name was Masha? She was born in Russia? Why was handcuffed to the bed?  
Dimitri could read the pained and questioning expression on her face and thought to take advantage of the situation. If Masha did not remember anything then he could create false memories in her and finally lead to the capture of Reddington. He immediately called the guards to release her. He walked gingerly to her bed and began to tell her about her past and heridentity, of course, nothing of what he was saying was true.  
"Your name is Masha Rostova, my daughter and of a former KGB agent, your mother died several years ago by the hands of a ruthless killer hired by Raymond Reddington" Masha listened in silence  
"Reddington had kidnapped you and took you away from me after killing your mother when you were 4 years old. He had entrusted you to an American man named Sam who raised you as an ordinary girl into believing that I was dead. In the meantime, the men of one secret organization called Cabal tryed to kill me. They hunted me for years believing that I had stolen from them something very compromising but actually Reddington had what they wanted. Meanwhile you grew up ignoring the whole truth, kept away from all and constantly traveling from one destination to another. I followed you for years without being able to approach you, until a source told me where you'd been placed. I reached the house with my team but before I could reach you, you had tried to escape, it was then that Reddington's man shot you to prevent me from catching you alive. That's why you're hurt and do not remember anything, in the fall you hit your head violently and apparently the trauma has affected your memory."  
Masha watched the man speak and was not even sure she could trust him but she seemed to have no choice. She looked into his eyes and opened her mouth to speak, "So you are my father and you found me after so many years?" He nodded.  
"That's why I do not remember anything about you? Your voice, your eyes ... who is THIS Reddington? And what will happen now?"  
"As soon as you start to recover I'll organize a very intense training session to get you back in shape, I'll teach you again to be what you always were, what you were meant to be, the heir of the Rostova family. Skillful and ruthless. You'll help to lead my business, I will teach you to stay in my own world and together we will hunt down all Reddington's resources and his associates so we will have our revenge. The epilogue will be his capture and his death, you will take his life and so you can free yourself from slavery and avenge the death of your mother and all the pain caused to our family!" Masha was unmoved, it was all too hard to absorb at once, but knew she had to be strong. There was something inside her; anger, frustration, desire for revenge. Truly, had this man done all that? Did he destroy her family? Why?  
Of course there was a reason, but at the time she did not care, she just wanted to regain her strength and begin her manhunt. Dimitri knew that look and smiled inwardly pleased at what was in front of him. Masha was ready to burn the world around her in order to take her revenge on Reddington and he'd watched as his opponent was dead by the hands of the woman he loved most in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been six months since Lizzy had left after that last discussion, deciding it was too much for her, all those half-truths and his silences, those words spoken and unpaid "I'm in love with you Red." He didn't respond, he told her to leave that there was no room for sentiment in his life and that among them was only work. They had to fight to destroy the Cabal, nothing more. When finished, he'd disappear in the shadows and she'd be free to return her life or what was left of it. Red obviously had done everything to stay calm when she confessed her love for him and just barely had resisted the urge to stop her when she set out toward the door and was gone. Away from all that chaos. Away from him. Forever.  
Six months, and not a day had passed without the pain in his heart for the loss of the one he loved most in the world. Until then however, he was sure that she was safe in the safe house located in Missouri, surveillance organized by Dembe and Mr. Kaplan. He was not supposed to know anything but of course he had always known. But now in front of the window with a glass of scotch in one hand and his satellite phone in the other, he had been frozen as a result of what he had just heard from his close friend. Dembe had called. Liz was gone. Gone. The dead guards on the perimeter of her safe house clearly indicated that she had been attacked. Frank, one of the guards, had called to warn of the incident, was seriously injured but was left alive until the arrival of Dembe to report the facts. Dozens of men armed to the teeth, well-trained mercenaries, had eluded the surveillance, gotten rid of Red's men, and had come to the house. Liz had tried to escape- "Oh Lizzie." He sighed. One of the men had shot her, hit her, "She is dead," said Frank. He was sure of what he said, it was close to where the body of Liz had fallen to the ground and heard two men discuss while one said to the other, "You killed her, the boss will kill you, we had to take her alive." At hat point one of them had carried the body on the shoulder and taken away.  
Red was impassive, motionless, standing in front of the huge window of his home in Manhattan. Liz was dead ... dead ... He would never see her again. He could never tell her what he really felt for her, what he had experienced since their first meeting.

He could not breathe, something was pressing on his chest, a weight and wanted to scream, hit, destroy and kill. He had to find those responsible and kill them all, no one had to survive, they had to pay. Again, they had taken away everything from him. Not his Lizzy. That was too much! But first he had to find solace in alcohol, he had to suffer in the silence of his room, had to leave his heart screaming until his strength allowed it.  
When Dembe returned to the house he found Red fainted on the floor, the pained expression still visible on his face, an injured hand, pieces of glass everywhere. After so many years of friendship he hardly recognized the man's face in front of him, grief-stricken. Human. The next day Red woke up in his bed, his right hand bandaged, he knew that Dembe had taken care of him and for that he was grateful. The two men had exchanged a look of understanding, no words spoken. Both of them had understood and had started to work to find out news about what happened to Liz. She was dead. It was not possible, he had not been able to protect her, he was not there when she most needed it. What she must have thought during her last breaths? What she felt before dying? Did she think about him in that moment? Red was shattered but tried to remain lucid. He had a lot of work to do and when he'd finished it, none of those responsible would be left alive and he would return to be the monster that was, to live in the shadows, no emotion, no house, nothing. She was home, she was love, and now she was gone.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It had been six weeks since she woke up in that room. Masha was in power and her training progressed the most. She was as fit as ever, agile, and combative. She had learned military combat notions and with great surprise she had found to be very talented. In a short time, she was able to face and beat all the men of his father, more than with just physical strength, she clearly won with slyness and agility. The use of weapons was not a problem, she had developed a high concentration in long and close range shooting but continued to prefer the use of knives. When she looked in the mirror that day, observing her own body, she was very pleased at how fit and toned she was with muscular arms and legs. She still left room for the gentle curves of her hips, shoulders, and shape; and her look, her look was different. There was no sign of the uncertain and fearful sight of the first day. She was proud and confident, the look of a woman who was burning with desire for revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

The training was finished few weeks ago.  
Dimitri had called her to advise on the latest developments, he had located most of the members of Reddington's group. Her mission was to make contact with each of them and convince them to betray him and if they did not, she had to eliminate them. Masha was in front of her father, the man did not give her any particular emotion, she didn't remember anything. The warmth of a hug, a soft pat, nothing. No, she felt those feelings only in the dreams that she had every night. A man who took her hand, a burning house, a comforting whisper, caresses, gentle touches, and a kiss, a kiss on her forehead. In the dream she could not see who the man was who gave her so much tenderness, nor hear his voce. Who is he? Is he real? A figure from her past? Why her father had not mentioned any person so close to her? She did not mind, Dimitri was still what was left of her family and she had to be at his side to fulfill her destiny.

Everything was ready, the private plane ready to take off, the files were in her briefcase, 6 men ready to assist her and to die for the cause. "Go and accomplish your destiny Masha, Reddington is the last name on the list, I will provide you a picture of him as soon as you'll finish with his associates, you do not need to know his appearance now. I am sure you will do a good job. We will debrief at the end of each day, you have everything you need, do not fail, you're a Rostova." Masha nodded with and walked away to take a seat on the plane. The moment had come; the revenge. She didn't want to discuss anything with Reddington's people, she wanted them dead. All of them.  
Reddington had to find himself without resources, she had to put him on his knees and then finally she would put a bullet in his head, looking right into his eyes.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He had searched for information everywhere but nothing was leaked, they disappeared. The men who had killed Liz did not exist.  
They were not his enemies, they were not men of the director. 'Who? Why?' These were the questions that Red continuously asked himself and in the meantime other problems were leaning on his door. A mysterious man, "Bloody Killer", as he was known, was slowly dropping his criminal empire. The Concierge of Crime was losing his battle against someone moving in the shadows better than him. His business, his property, his contacts, his resources, gone.  
His associates were falling one by one.  
"Dembe, did you find anything?"  
"No, Raymond, he seems invisible, no one knows him, no one has seen his face, he is a ghost."  
"If I hadn't the certainty that he is dead, I could say that this is the style of Dimitri's killers."  
"Who is Dimitri?"  
"Dimitri was a former Russian spy, very skilled and cruel. He was Elizabeth's father."  
Dembe froze. Elizabeth's father?  
"And if he is not dead Raymond? If it was someone sent by him to kill Liz?"  
"It cannot be, Dembe, I saw him dead, shot in his chest, a shot fired by Lizzy. She shot him to protect her mother. That damn fire had taken him to hell. No one could have survived that night."  
"But if he is? All of this can have a sense Red, revenge against you, killing Lizzy was a way to make you suffer!" Red could not believe that Dimitri could be alive but he decided to do some research still to be certain that this man was not responsible for what happened. He knew that Dimitri was unscrupulous and that could have easily killed his own daughter to cause him suffering.


	5. Chapter 5

Reddington was staring off into space. He tried to concentrate on the rest of the trip, but he was completely destroyed. Ever since he had been forced to leave his family, so many years ago, he had been in control of everything. He had faced the criminal life with ease from the start, knowing that he had to work towards the specific goal he had in mind; to protect her life, even if his life had to suffer accordingly. Everything had been planned. Everything but this. He had failed on this point; Lizzy. The more he thought and acted in her own interests, most everything he had set up to protect her had collapsed around her. Getting close to her had been the beginning of the collapse until now, until her death.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Another destination, another file, another name on her list. Masha was ready to hunt again. The next name and the last on her list was a woman, Samar Navabi. An FBI agent, former Mossad, well-trained, a woman tough and ruthless, when the situation demanded it. "She is very similar to me, after all." Masha thought. Her goal was Washington, that was where she was going, her work was almost finished and she could hear the excitement in her veins, bones, muscles tired from all those hours of intense training and all those missions accomplished. The next was Raymond Reddington, finally she would be face to face with the man who had taken everything from her and would put an end to his life, the circle would be closed and maybe, just maybe she could start something new. She did not want to spend the rest of her existence killing. Inside, she knew she was doing what she was doing for appeasement towards her father. On the contary she wanted to travel, see the world, discovering new places, feel scents, speak different languages. But now was not time, "Be patient Masha, it's almost done, and then you can start a new life," she said to herself as she walked toward her hotel.  
Every time she was in a new city, she loved to stay in luxury hotels: spacious rooms, whirlpool bathtubs and all the imaginable comforts. She loved luxury, classy clothes and she honestly did not know why, maybe she was used so, perhaps the man that had raised her was rich and had accustomed to welfare. The only thing she knew was that it gave her a sense of familiarity.

Tonight that dream had come to threaten her sleep, the fire, those shapes, a woman and then smoke, the smoke, could not breathe ... the hand of a man stretched out to her to take her to safety and then new words whispered in her ear, a thumb on her cheek to remove a tear from her face. "Who are you? What do you want from me? Why can't I see your face? Speak up! I can't hear you! I want to hear your voice! I can't, I can't!!"  
Masha jumped, her heart was beating incredibly fast. It hurt. She was breathing hard, her eyes bright, panic. Still that dream, still that man. She didn't know who that voice belonged to, not being able to identify that and his face was driving her crazy. He had become her weakness, a memory hidden probably repressed in the depths of her unconscious. She sat up in the bed, deep breaths to regain calm, took the file and began to revise its plan.  
"If the nightmares are keeping me awake I might as well stay awake" she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Dembe had arrived at the safe house in Washington with news and knew that Red would not like at all. Stepping through the front door, he found Red and Mr. Kaplan having a discussion in the kitchen while sipping coffee.  
"Raymond"  
"Dembe! Kaplan has gathered some men to hunt the Bloody Killer. Any luck in your research?"  
"I would say yes. And you won't like what I found." A few minutes later Red was standing near the window of his study, the inevitable glass of whiskey in his hand, and the file with the information Dembe provided him, open on his desk. Dimitri was alive.  
How he could have survived the fire was a mystery, but even more amazing was that in all these years he had managed to stay out of his radar. Nobody escapes Reddington. How had Dimitri managed to keep himself out of sight? What worried him was that if he had been able to avoid being caught who knows what else he had organized, what he had prepared for revenge. Did he kill his Lizzy?

Lizzy. There was no day or night that Red should spend not thinking about her, he missed her terribly. During the day, he could not escape the urge to scream and cry for his only loss by throwing himself headlong into his affairs. Business put at risk by this mysterious person who was making scorched earth around him. He felt a sense of gratitude to him, which was ridiculous, but in the end thanks to that he could escape the pains of his heart. The night was different. The night was loneliness, frustration, guilt, and mourning. Even the alcohol could no longer quench his lost soul.  
Luckily he had Dembe, he was with him every morning, piecing together him together or during the night stopping him just in time to prevent him from self-harm that would lead him over the edge. That morning he woke up not worse than other days, he wore his 3 pieces suit and went in the kitchen.  
"The next goal of the Bloody Killer is the 'Agent Samar Navabi" approached Dembe, file in his hand.  
"Prepare all for this evening, as the man moves quickly, I'm pretty sure that he will act tonight. We will seize him by surprise. He must be captured alive, I must have as much information as possible, okay?"  
Dembe nodded and walked toward the door to leave and prepare everything for the operation.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That morning Masha woke no worse than the other nights. Last night, after having rehearsed every detail she had fallen into a deep sleep without nightmares, her mind apparently serene resting by tumultuous thoughts. Everything was ready, she would have to take action that night, she knew how to have easy access to the house of the woman. She had studied the plan, each vanishing point, every hidden corner, there was no escape but it would not be easy.  
Within herself she knew there would be a simple thing, almost as if she knew, she knew that the woman would have made her life difficult. In the intense darkness of the night Masha came to Samar's house. There was no light, no noise, the house seemed empty. With a leap, she climbed the fence to access the surrounding garden. Then she reached the great door of the porch and began working to open it but an imperceptible noise caught her attention.  
Without having the time to turn she saw the attacking side. Samar! She had taken her by surprise, for some reason she knew of her arrival. Masha tried to fight back but Samar hit her in the face violently, Masha shook her head, the blow had left quite stunned.  
Now she struck her back with a kick in the stomach and then another punch on the hip.  
Masha fell on her back and Samar was on top of her now, her hands around her neck, she could hardly breathe, Masha took out the knife and hit her on the shoulder, Samar had lost her balance and had slipped on her side in pain. She certainly hit some nerve because she could no longer move  
On the other hand Masha was just stunned, her head throbbed and the view was blurred, and in her mind some memories surfaced, she was running, a gunshot, the fall and the dark. It took her a few minutes to recover, she got up and tied Samar with bands narrow wrists, arms behind his back.  
"Now kill me?" Said Samar  
"What do you want from me?  
"Who are you?"  
The woman could not see her face, the hood of her black sweatshirt and darkness made it impossible to identify her. Until now she had worked, no one knew she was a woman.  
Now no longer needed, Samar would be the last and Raymond Reddington deserved to see the face of his murderess.  
She was going to turn to her when she decided to change her mind and strike a blow with the butt of his gun to stun her.  
She needed to get back on track before making a nice chat with the agent Navabi and have a little fun. An hour later she woke Samar into her home: furniture minimalist yet sophisticated, mostly white, some pictures here and there. Masha was peering curiously objects that furnished the interior  
"You having a hard time as an FBI agent then," she said, seeing that she had finally regained consciousness. Samar was unmoved and froze.  
"Elizabeth?" She said in a broken voice, almost incredulous of spoken words.  
"Masha, Masha Rostova. I don't know who Elizabeth is."  
"You are Elisabeth Keen! You fled a year ago with Raymond Reddington after murdering Tom Connolly! Who did this to you Elizabeth?"  
"Shut up! I will not fall into your trap! I know who I am and why I'm here! I have to get rid of you and then go and get it! Finally I will have my revenge!"  
"Who are you talking about?"  
"Raymond Reddington."  
"Well ... I always suspected that there was something between you, but I never thought that you would take your quarrels to this!" Samar was trying to be sarcastic the situation was critical and a bit of humor would not hurt.  
"What are you talking? Something between us? He kidnapped me, he took me away from my father when I was little girl and I was entrusted to a stranger!" Samar looked at her curiously, she knew that Elizabeth had been adopted by a man named Sam after a fire set in her house in which her parents had died but she had never suspected that Raymond Reddington had made a real kidnapping. And she was not absolutely convinced even now. The man was desperately in love with Lizzy, so desperate to not realize that she was in love with him.  
At this point, however, perhaps the tables were changed. While Samar was deep in thought, Masha had approached her, pulled out a knife and sat in front of her pondering her face. It was then that Samar saw him. Red was almost behind Masha, wielding a gun, Dembe followed him. He came close to the woman, he could almost touch her. Red saw Samar shake her head in his direction, her eyes to the gun that was ready to hit at point blank the murderess. Red sensed that he should not pull the trigger.  
"Well well ... Bloody Killer himself"  
Masha gasped ... that voice ...  
"So, I'm here, Raymond Reddongton himself is here, can I have the honor of seeing the face of the man who has almost crippled my empire and was going to make an attempt on my life? Masha turned, slowly, pulled the hood that covered her head and made it impossible to see her face.  
Red chilled.  
His face remained impassive, but his body tensed. Remembered - the same face, those blue eyes, those lips kissable - had shorter hair, the face more slender, her skin tanned. Physically, she was his Lizzy. However, there was an aura of power and danger around her, and it was extremely disturbing and oddly attractive.


	7. Chapter 7

"Lizzy"  
The heart pounding, the beating uncontrollably, his eyes wet with tears, he could not control his emotions  
"Lizzy, you are alive? I believed you were dead, I thought I'd lost you ... I missed you so much"  
"Do not call me that! Not Lizzy, my name is Masha! Whichever way you call me when you've taken me away my father, you have no more right. Now I know. I know what you did the night of the fire. I remember. I remember everything! "  
"What do you remember Lizzy?"  
"I remember my mother scream and fall to the ground hit by a gunshot, I remember my father to the ground in flames after YOU shot him! And i remember that you caught me and took me away from him, from my family!"  
"Is that really what your memories are Lizzy? Or did someone caused you to think that this was the truth? You know I'm pretty sure it's not exactly what happened, I was there and I can guarantee that those memories are absolutely false! Your father Dimitri told you this? He has manipulated you Lizzy, look into my eyes! What happened to you? I am here, it's me. Do you trust me? "  
"Do you trust me?" those words echoed in her mind, and as heavy as boulders. His voice ... his voice seemed something familiar, its heat ..  
"No! Stop! Now I will kill you and I will put an end to this lie!" Red reached for her to touch her, he knew it was a risky move but had to touch her, in part to see if she was right there in the flesh in front of him and partly because maybe a contact could awaken something, to bring out the memories. Masha did not budge. His hand on her cheek, the gentle touch, his thumb stroked her face as if to erase the tension of the moment, it is worth.  
Touch ... "Lizzy" ... that voice in her head, the words whispered in her dream. It was him.  
"You." said Masha  
"You're the man of my dreams," the words barely audible ..-. Lizzy, you trust me? - "RED?"  
"Lizzy I am here sweetheart. I'm still here. For you .."  
Red took her and pressed her to himself, so strong that he could hardly breathe, his heart so strong that it seemed it could explode.  
Lizzy was motionless, her face pressed against his chest, tears to sail her cheeks.  
They stayed that way for a while, even though it seemed an eternity, absolutely regardless of the situation and of the two silhouettes of Dembe and Samar retreating.  
After what seemed an interminable time Lizzy released her to face him. "Let's go home Lizzy." Red whispered and she nodded. Dembe had meanwhile occupied Samar, who was lightly wounded in the shoulder, had medicated her as much as he could and had secured her. She was taken to the study of a medical officer of Red's to be healed in an appropriate manner. When he turned and saw Red and Lizzy embraced walking towards the car, that vision warmed his heart.  
"Those two were just in love, sooner or later they would have to deal with this feeling," he thought to himself.  
"Take us home Dembe! Lizzy needs to rest, tomorrow we will think of how to move to resolve this situation."  
The ride home was silent, Lizzy did not know what to say, still had many gaps in her memory. Although, slowly things were surfacing, she felt relieved for this but at the same time anxious because a sense of doubt pervaded her heart. Who was Red to her? Did they have a relationship? He had only touched her until now and for what she tried to remember there was shadow getting cozy with each other, in her memories.  
Once in the house Red led her to her room, elegantly furnished as usual, Egyptian cotton sheets and a large bathtub. She promptly decided to take advantage of it then, the Red brought clean clothes (which consisted of one of his white shirts) while she undressed and went into the bathroom.  
The numbness helped her relax and she decided to support the ends of the board and groped to make the tension slip away.

At that moment some memories resurfaced:  
The night of the fire, she had shot her father, and then Connolly, Red ran away with her from the FBI, they were on the run together ... That argument, last time she had seen him before she disappeared months earlier, again the fact that he did not speak, did not show his feelings and she, she told him she loved him and he had not answered. That's how it had happned.. that weight in her heart, a sense of uncertainty ... her relationship with Red was taking her to madness and that was why she had moved away from him. Immediately out of the water, she pulled on his shirt and her pants and walked like an hurricane towards the Red's bedroom door .

"Now I remember why I was gone! You! You still wanted to be my guardian angel when you put me in constant danger, this time it happened! You didn't speak to me, Red! You were not open with me! Now that I've regained consciousness I remember well the feeling of my heart, the pressure that doesn't allow me to breathe. I won't repeat those words again, you know those words have been spoken once. At least until you answer, for better or for worse." she said. Lizzy turned to leave but Red's hand grabbed her and turned her around, they were face to face, a few centimeters from each other and Red's look was not the same as before. Not sweet and affectionate. His eyes were dark, hungry and seductive. Lizzy looked at him straight in the eyes until he opened his mouth to speak:  
"I would like to tell you a story" He wanted to tell a story?! Sighing exhausted nodded. His voice was warm and deep

"In Mexico there are fish that have colonized the caves of fresh water along the Sierra del Abra"  
"They were lost. They tried to live in complete darkness. But they didn't die, they thrived."  
"I think I've heard this story Red."  
"Yes," he said looking into her eyes, "But you did not listen"  
"I heard every word"  
"But you did not listen. Lizzy I need you to listen."  
"Go on then," she said crossing her arms  
"They thrived. They adapted. They lost their pigmentation, their vision, in the end even the eyes. With their survival they have become monstrous." He stops for a second and advances awaiting a reaction from Lizzy. She can not move. Since Red had this pain in the eye? "Rarely do I think of the person I once was. But I wonder," he took a step forward, "If a ray of light should be able to penetrate the darkness ..." Another step ...closer " Would I be able to see it? Could i feel it?" Lizzy could barely breathe. With her arms crossed as to create a shield. She could not recognize this new Red. She needed a moment, a moment, because everything she could think of was to be put down on the damn bed while her father told her all the falseness of her past. "Being able to gravitate in its warmth?" His hands wrapped around her. Helpless, struck by lightning, obsessed with the past. Scars shared. He would never let it happen.  
"And if I did ..." He held her unconditionally. Intimate. Trying to protect her from something he could not control. Blinded by doubt. "It would make me"Another pause  
"Less hideous?" Lizzy did not even know where to start. A lump in her throat and a deep pain in the bones. She was kept strictly away. Now he was in front of her. And he was right. She had not heard the first time. At least not closely. She had taken the big picture. Breaks, perfectly timed, for example, eyes that had not left her even for a moment. The grounds were quiet and reflection in front of her, in that look poignant. He had offered explanations and answers with one of his usual stories seemingly useless. And the pain is there, too. The hatred towards himself, towards the monster, seeking a ransom. The dark cave, a ray of light. How did she lose it? A beam of sunlight on his cheek. This propensity for metaphors. Nothing is worse than losing you. Trust him ached. They were not the memories prone to deception? His statements were not sincere? Infuse was not always come back for her?  
"Red" whispered unable to move or to rationalize what was happening. He came up, touched her cheek expecting a scream, a departure, but did not arrive. He ran his fingers through his hair brushing her the cowlick in front of the face. Without metaphors, allusions, there is no room for interpretation. He was telling her everything bluntly. Without pretense. His hand was warm. He brought her lips to his and kissed her gently, whispering a Forgive me sincere and full of pain. They kissed deeply now. His hands are on her hips, his grip timid. She squeezes his arms, feeling the muscles beneath the layers of the jacket and shirt.

Their kiss peaked, filling fire their bodies. Red softened the kiss, slowing up to be able to pull back far enough to take a breath.  
"Lizzy," he said, a protest, his hands fixed her hips and firm. Lizzy could not even hear his words. Her fingers fumbled at the knot of his tie. Eventually she tore. Red did not protest the mistreatment for what was to be an expensive piece of clothing.  
"You're sure you want this?" Said Red, as he stepped into the small remaining gap between their bodies, pressing against her, as to fuse together, face to face. Lizzy was ready for this for weeks. Single women can sleep with people that are attracted and in this case it was love. In response to his question, she stood on her tip toes and kissed him again. A little too anxious. His lips parted, inviting her tongue to explore. His mouth hot and wet and smelling of scotch and mint, their tongues danced together with passion beyond anything they had ever felt before.

They kissed deeply. His hands still on her hips, his grip now is to her back in a more interesting area. Their kiss peaked, filling fire their bodies, and it took a big effort not to squirm ..

"I need a word, Lizzy" She had never seen him so bare. "I will not take advantage of you in any way." She licked hier lips and then buried her face in his neck. "I wanted this before everything went to hell with Tom," she said quietly. "I wanted you more and more since then."

It seemed to be all the assurance that Red needed. In the blink of an eye his hands found their way under her shirt, pulling it over his head. He smiled, a smile full of so much love, so much admiration frank and complete. She did not understand what he saw in her, with all the wonderful women falling at his feet, but she decided to shamelessly take advantage of that.

"You are magnificent" he said, and walked nimbly behind her back to unhook her bra. Her bra joined his shirt and tie on the floor. His eyes landed on her breasts and stood there, mesmerized. He licked his lips. Lizzy was suddenly hot, a fire. He took her by the hips and pushed back, gently but firmly, leading her back to collide with the wall. His hands slid under her hips to seize the thighs, urging her to wrap her legs around him. She did, not bothering to keep his complaint to the sudden pressure against her center.

He lifted her higher and higher, until her breasts were in his face, and then leaned forward and sucked her nipple into his mouth tight. She felt like she could break out for this feeling. He was panting and he pulled away reluctantly. He looked down. His pupils extremely dilated. "I have waited so long for this moment Red. I didn't understand my feelings," she whispered. Red put his face between the breasts and inhaled her scent. His grip on her thighs tight while pulled away from the wall, her legs still wrapped around him, quickly towards the bed in the middle of the room.

It was her first time in the bedroom of Red. Certainly It would not be the last. He placed her gently on the bed, his eyes never leaving her body as he unbuttoned his shirt and took off his shoes. He knelt at the foot of the bed and pulled away before one of her shoes and then the other. each movement deliberately slow. He took her left foot in his hands, running up and down the arch. Slowly he increased the pressure of his touch, his fingers digging into the muscles tense and slowly rubbed. Liz arched her back, gasping with pleasure. He turned to the other foot and continued the massage, the talented hands took her into an abyss of pleasure.

Eventually he stopped, moved her body only time to take off her pants and panties, leaving her naked for him. He knelt again, pressing his nose to the inside of the ankle, inhaling deeply. His lips brushed her skin, a thrill of joy on his body. He stepped on his leg, little by little, his mouth memorize the contours of every inch of her, knee, inner thigh. He moved with warm, moist, sucking kissing. He stopped, as she knew he would, just before he reached the point that would lead her to heaven.  
"You don't have to do that," she said. Tom has never been much of a fan of this particular part of the game. He pressed his nose between her legs and looked up to see her face. "Oh, Lizzy. you don't know how much I want to do this."

Then his tongue was inside her and she could not keep her eyes open. She hit her head on the mattress as his tongue finds its way into the most secret places inside her as if there was a map that he had found.  
He inserted a finger into her then two. His tongue on her clitoris once again. Then his fingers still until she screams. Finally, his lips stuck to the clitoris with a brutal force and she came so hard that she lost consciousness for a moment. "God Red..."she thought

 

When she returned to herself, Red was lying on the bed next to her. His look smug, he was beautiful and naked, his erection visible. His finger traced lazy circles around her nipple and her abdomen. "It will always be worth it to have lived this moment with you."

Breathless, happy, she climbed on top of him and kissed him. She reached his body and found him, hard and ready for her. She was holding her breath as she stroked. Lizzy did not waste time; she was more than ready for him and she knew that. She led him to her entrance. Sank slowly, eyes closed. Red seemed almost suffering, he pursed his lips and the words, for once, did not come out. Gradually she began to move, to swing experimenting with rhythm. He pushed against her in perfect sync, small bursts of pleasure that radiated through her until her fingertips.

They finally reached a rhythm that was more gentle and slow. Breathless, she pushed herself on him; panting, she pushed again and again. Eventually he pulled down holding her chest down, and rolled over so that she was on her back. A moment later her leg was over his shoulder and push and each stroke he could feel her breathing  
They kissed quickly, in passing, were not able to touch their lips together for lack of air. Lizzy could not stay longer. She clenched her fists clutching the sheets feeling like on edge of an abyss.

Red wanted nothing more than to push through, but he tried to keep his self-control, took her cheek gently and quietly asked if she was okay. Liz bit her lip and nodded slowly starting to rub up and down against him. She could not believe it was happening, that Red corresponded all the feelings and secret desires that did not allow her to sleep at night. She wanted to close her eyes, let her body enjoying the way their bodies moved in perfect rhythm, but could not take her eyes off him. So perfect, so beautiful ...so much for her.

He watched with pursed lips, while she moans and cries filled the room. He felt that he was close, but he wanted to selfishly make it last as long as possible. It was more than just sex, he thought. They were making love in a way that he had not experienced in the past two decades. "Lizzy," Red whispered a prayer, and came up to rub her clit. She screamed his name and they reached orgasm together. Red collapsed on her, taking care not to harm her and settled on her side, looking to find the shadow of regret in her eyes but instead found only passion and love. Love for him.

His heart was full of joy and emotions, what had just happened was not remotely comparable to what he had always imagined in his dreams. He had made love to the woman he loved as he had never done in his life.   
"I love you Lizzy"  
"I love you too Red"  
"You are my everything, you are my light, you are mine."  
"And you're mine."  
"Eternally ours."  
Their lips fused into kiss, sweeter this time, full of love. "I will be with you forever." said Red. Liz laced his fingers with his. Palm to palm. Warmth and comfort. Love and passion.

The first light of day through the windows of the room as captured in a photo two figures in the dark room, which remained lovingly into each other's arms. 

The tale of The fish and the ray of light


End file.
